


Cure to Boredom

by scarecrane



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, There's background characters/ships but I'm not gonna tag them because they barely show up, i don't really know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrane/pseuds/scarecrane
Summary: Mozzie's bored and no one has a cure. Except for Gridlock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi I really like mozzlock but there's no content for this ship so I wanted to make a fic for them
> 
> first chapter is kinda just insight to relationships/dynamics I headcanon, the second will be the smut. It's kinda long and might have mistakes, I was too embarrassed to read through and fix anything but a few mistakes, but I just want to post it already
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The morning was quiet and slow in Rainbow’s headquarters, no assignments for the day besides intel missions that already had operators working on them, leaving the others free time to relax and work on their gadgets and techniques. For all the operators, this is enjoyable downtime to take a break from all the stress in their jobs.

All but one.

Mozzie had been wandering around the grounds and looking for anything to entertain himself. He isn’t a man to sit still and enjoy the quiet, he needs action, excitement! The other operators could hardly agree, almost dreadin Mozzie trudging over to them all one after the other to find entertainment out of anyone willing. He had lucked out and gotten Jager to agree to let the man watch him work more with his ADS, which isn’t the most engaging activity, but it was better than nothing. Mozzie had watched the German work and explain every detail to what he was doing, while also conversing about a new documentary he watched about Australian wildlife, which Mozzie was more than happy to indulge and confirm if all the information was correct. If Mozzie knew anything, it was to know the people you work with, and he knew Jager was a man who was always interested in learning something new, plus who is he to not want to talk about his gorgeous home? Quiet, but present action and adventure if you were seeking it!

They had stuck around and chatted for a while as Jager worked, which Mozzie was more than happy to be kept there to keep from being bored, but when Jager got a text then told the other man he was going to help Fuze with some work, Mozzie rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses but reluctantly agreed to depart from Jager’s workshop and head off to his next social gathering. Relationships in Rainbow weren’t unheard of, so many people meeting new people or being around people they have been with for a while.. You learn who likes each other, who hates each other, and who likes each other. Fuze and Jager were found to be dating not too long ago, so as much as Mozzie would have wanted to tag along, he wouldn’t want to push into their loving moments together. With relationships, it was generally pretty obvious, most people are pretty bad at hiding their emotions around here, at least according to Gridlock. Mozzie thinks otherwise, but she insists if he slowed down and paid more attention he’d notice, which he can’t argue there. Gridlock was pretty much always right. With his marry of Lozza, his wife always pestered and encouraged him to ask Gridlock out, because he had crushed on her for a while, not thinking she felt the same. Lozza he married after falling head over heels for her as well, Gridlock encouraging him to ask her out, and the irony of it all of the best women in his life encouraging him to go after the other woman. 

So, in Rainbow, it’s no secret that he has his wife Lozza and, well, his other wife Gridlock. People always ask Mozzie if it’s one way between them all, that the two just hang out because they love him, but that’s hardly the case. Lozza and Gridlock will go out on dates on their own, because they learned to even love each other, and it all became a polyamorous relationship that Mozzie couldn’t complain against. He’s always proud and happy to talk about his two favorite gals in his life, he loves them both to bits, they love him, and they love each other. Some operators are confused on this lifestyle of theirs, but no one’s been negative on it, which Mozzie can only chuckle over because they probably know Gridlock would clobber them. But really, it’s mostly older operators like Thatcher and Kaid not knowing about polyamory and being confused, but they respect that the three of them get along.

Now thinking about Gridlock, Mozzie wonders about where she’s at in the base. Last he heard, she wanted to do some training with the other girls. Finka had invited her and while they wouldn’t have minded Mozzie tagging along, the last thing he wanted to do was spar against the women of Rainbow. They are by no means weak, and Mozzie wouldn’t want to trifle with any of them, especially Gridlock. As Mozzie wanders down the hall, he figures the training room is close, so he might as well go that way to check on Gridlock and the other girls, though he might turn tail if Caveira’s there, she’s terrifying to be around, but Gridlock insists she’s wonderful to talk to. Mozzie can’t deny, he’s never talked to her, or at least the few times he has she’s seemed kind but just looks scary. Probably the facepaint.

When Mozzie enters the training room, he can only grin and take a seat in a nearby chair as he sees Gridlock finishing up training with Finka, Valkyrie, Nomad, and… Caveira. Damn, is all Mozzie can think, as he now doesn’t want to approach them all… But, thankfully, the women seem to be coming over to the sitting area to start heading out. As they enter in chatting, Mozzie shoots a grin and a mock salute to them as they approach over.

“Oi, ladies. How’s it? Training go alright?” He says cheerfully, trying to keep casual. Caveira doesn’t seem interested, saying a quick greeting then goodbye to Mozzie as she exits the room. Mozzie blinks, looking to Gridlock first with a raised eyebrow, before Valkyrie speaks up: “Don’t take it personally. She doesn’t mind you, she just has things she needs to get done. I’m surprised we convinced her to train at all with us.” Mozzie nods, slow and understanding, shrugging it off. “Not a big deal to me, I get that. She’s always all over the place, that one, I admire her being such a hard worker.” That gets nods of agreements and smiles from the three, before Normad holds up her hands: “I should be on my way as well. I have to meetup with Kaid, he needed my help with some errands. I’ll see you all around later.” Gridlock nods, giving her a comforting pat to the shoulder with a smile: “Thank you for joinin’ us. Always a pleasure.” Nomad nodded with a smile, giving everyone a wave which was returned, before heading out of the training room as well.

Valkyrie and Finka had stuck around a while after, chatting to Gridlock and Mozzie about today’s trainings, other things they had going on later, before the other two headed out on their own ways and left Mozzie and Gridlock on their own, Gridlock sitting in a chair next to Mozzie, sipping some water from a bottle she had brought along. Mozzie looked to her, appreciating seeing her out of her usual backwards cap on her head, short hair a bit ruffled. He smiles, leaning over to bump his elbow against her arm, and she set her water down with a sigh, a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

“Let me guess. You’ve been dying of boredom all day.” She said, capping up her water and turning a bit to the side in her chair, crossing her leg over the other as she looked at Mozzie, who all but cackled and shot a finger gun at her. “And missed you deeply, if that counts for anything, mate!” Gridlock rolls her eyes, rubbing a towel to remove sweat from her face. Mozzie shifts a bit in his chair, unable to really look away. Working so hard, you get pent up, and he’s just starting to realize this the more and more he’s staring at Gridlock and taking in every detail of her. But of course, being out of his own usual attire, no helmet and sunglasses to conceal his face, it was apparently super obvious with what he was thinking, because Gridlock suddenly bursts into laughter, reaching over and ruffling the man’s hair, much to his displeasure.

“Mozz, I love ya, but really you’re terrible at hiding what you’re thinking with facial expressions, you know that? You’re lookin’ at me like a kid in a candy shop.” Gridlock said, no shame and teasing in her tone, causing the man to fluster up as he was smoothing over his hair, snorting before he responds. “So… Maybe I am. Ya don’t gotta point it out all smug, Tori. Embarrassing me…” Gridlock doesn’t falter, though, just grinning at the man as she gestures around the room. “In front of… Who? We’re alone, Max, loosen your goose.” She winks to the name pun, all but making Mozzie roll his eyes, and before he can bite out another snide remark, Gridlock stands up and scoops the shorter man up in her arms, smiling softly at him. “Don’t mean to make ya pout, Maxy. You know I love ya.” She leans close, giving him a kiss to his cheek and he huffs a bit, but a smile pulls back onto his face, slumping comfortably into her arms and head leaning on Gridlock’s shoulder as he closes his eyes. “I know, I know.. I love ya too. But if I gotta admit it… I am a bit… Pent up. You… Uh… Got the time for us to-” Gridlock doesn’t let him finish, simply kissing him again as an answer, longer and more firm to get her point across, before she starts walking with a mildly dazed Mozzie in her arms. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then…” Gridlock laughs, as she starts to head to their quarters.

Mozzie can’t say he’s all too bothered, it’s finally a cure for his boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the steamy stuff, same as chapter 1, sorry if there's any mistakes I skimmed through and fixed some things but I can't fix bad writing! I just wanted to write mozzlock

Once in the housing area of the base, which is separated by teams then everyone gets their own room with the separation, Gridlock carries Mozzie into their shared room. The two insisted they could use just one room, have the other for more people who join Rainbow. Besides, they prefer to stay with each other at night. Gridlock closes the door behind them with her foot, sitting on their bed and setting Mozzie in her lap, who awkwardly fidgets to be more comfortably straddling her lap, face a bit flushed but he’s nothing more than eager. They sit, quietly staring at each other, before Mozzie breaks the quiet first: “So, um, Tori… I’m not pushin’ you to do anything, right? Like- I know, I know, we’re married and everything, but I don’t want you to feel like you gotta do this if you aren’t feelin’ it… And-” Gridlock puts her hand over Mozzie’s mouth before he can continue, rolling her eyes as she smiles soft at him. “You really never know when to stop talking, do you? It’s fine, really. I’m kind of feeling it myself. We’ve been awfully busy and had hardly time to relax and unwind. So relax, Maxy, you aren’t pushing me. Like you even could.” She winks at him, which Mozzie takes that with ease, sighing heavily and relaxing, leaning in and instead kissing Gridlock to keep himself from continuing to speak from being antsy. Mozzie pushes the kiss more, being too eager to stay slow, his tongue sliding against Gridlock’s lips who simply snorts from his needy pushing, her lips parting and inviting his tongue in against her own as they kiss deeply, her hands keeping hold on Mozzie’s hips as he sits in her lap, his arms comfortably settled around her shoulders as they press their bodies close together. They stick close like that for a while, kissing became more vigorous as they continue, before they pull apart to catch their breaths, foreheads press together and their mouths lingering close.

Gridlock is the first this time to adjust, her thumbs digging and rubbing into Mozzie’s hips, causing the man to shudder and open his eyes to look at her, which she sits there, smiling smug at the man. “It has been a while. I’m usually more controlled than that.” Mozzie snorts, nuzzling his face close to Gridlock’s neck, his hands loosening up her shirt from her body to nip at her neck and causing her to inhale a bit sharply, and he mumbles against her neck. “What about me? I’m not controlled?” Gridlock simply laughs in response, one of her hands moving off Mozzie’s hip to push teashingly into his crotch, causing the man to tense up with a sharp inhale from his nose. “With what I’m feeling here? No, you’re not controlled. Ever.” Mozzie rolls his eyes as Gridlock continues to laugh over the thought, taking this time to idly bite over Gridlock’s neck, her eyes fluttering close with a quiet sigh. Before Mozzie can get too comfortable there, he feels Gridlock’s hand slide up from his crotch and under his shirt, gently feeling over his chest before she’s quick to move, slumping Mozzie onto the bed and settling herself on his lap as he’s laying under her, looking startled from how much she caught him off guard. Mozzie mumbles, quietly, as Gridlock is pulling off her own shirt then unhooking her bra, the sight of her breasts… Very distracting. “Oh, so I’m the impatient one…” Gridlock rolls her eyes, leaning down, her breasts becoming incredibly close to Mozzie’s face. He blinks, looking to her face, which just has that ever present smug smile on it.

“Well? Are you just gonna stare, Maxy, or do you not want to touch?” That’s quick to snap Mozzie out of his daze, one hand cupping as much of her breast as he can, rubbing it gently, and bringing his face to the other one, licking over her nipple before bringing it into his mouth and sucking softly. This earns a rewarding moan from Gridlock, encouraging him to suck a little harder, and Gridlock slowly starts thoughtlessly rubbing her hips again Mozzie’s lap, causing him to moan around her breast in his mouth. One of Gridlock’s hands move to push into Mozzie’s hair, gently tugging it as she hums with her eyes closed. “Your talking a lot at least helps you be good at using your mouth.” Mozzie rolls his eyes under her, his hand pinching her nipple a bit hard and biting the other one, which causes Gridlock to snort and pull at his hair, which he pulls his head back and grins at her. “Sorry, mate. Got carried away.” Gridlock rolls her eyes this time, sitting up again and her hands moving to pull off Mozzie’s shirt, who sits up partly to make it easier, before she pushes him back down again, grinning at him. There’s a glint in her eye, and Mozzie swears she almost looks like a lion about to kill a gazelle.

Gridlock starts lifting off Mozzie some, undoing his belt and pants, then pulling them down above his knees, not surprised to find no underwear there. He’s always insisted on the commando lifestyle. She spits a bit into her hand and idly takes ahold of his dick, slow but firmly stroking the base to the tip, then back down and repeating the process, watching for a moment before looking to Mozzie, whose eyes are closed as he lets out a low moan and a quiet ‘fuck’. “Maxy… Do you mind… If I bust out the strap on?” This brings Mozzie back to some focus, the stroking still very distracting, but he opens his eyes partly to look up at her, taking a deep breath but grinning at her slightly. “Of course, love. Why would I ever say no to that? I’d be crazed if I did. Plus, whenever we do this stuff, ninety percent of the time that’s what we do. You don’t gotta ask every time, I love it, you know that.” Gridlock shakes her head with a smiling, watching the man impatiently buck his hips up into her hand, cursing quietly. “But, if you’re gonna, please get on with it… As much as I appreciate the foreplay, it’s been way too long, and I might finish right here just like this with how gorgeous you look over me.” Gridlock rolls her eyes, flushed embarrassed from the compliment, but she nods as she stands up off the bed, yanking off Mozzie’s pants fully and tossing them to the floor, him cursing with the action startling him, and Gridlock laughing from his complaints.

As Gridlock is up, Mozzie sits up with a stretch, watching as she digs around through some drawers, occasionally having to question the man where he left something, and he gives her an unsure shrug. It takes Gridlock a moment, but once finding the strap on and lube she needed, she moves back over to the bed, placing the items down before starting to undo her pants and pull them off along with her underwear, looking over to Mozzie who’s watching her with a stupid grin on his face. She rolls her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and Mozzie shuffling close to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Let me guess, I look absolutely stunning like this. Or something sappy like that.” Mozzie laughs, pressing a kiss to her neck and trailing down over her shoulder, humming in thought but eventually nodding. “Yeah, took the words right outta my mouth, actually.” Gridlock snorts, poking Mozzie’s nose and he snorts, moving away slightly and rubbing at his nose as Gridlock starts to pull on the strap on, making sure it’s positioned correctly before tightening up the straps then picking up the lube and popping open the bottle. “Alright, come here, then. Gotta prep you up.” Mozzie groans and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” She says, as he doesn’t immediately state why he’s groaning.

Mozzie grunts, arms crossed over his chest like a pouting child when he speaks, “I wanted to do it myself. I’d do it faster.”

Gridlock rolls her eyes, pushing Mozzie down who’s quick to squirm about but she keeps him still once he’s squirmed onto his stomach, still trying to wiggle free but with Gridlock’s strength, that’s not happening. “I wouldn’t mind if you did, considering you want to so badly. But I don’t need you trying to work yourself too fast like that one time. So just let me do it, I won’t tear your ass open.” She starts applying lube to her fingers when Mozzie reluctantly relaxes under her, muttering about it not being fair, but he can’t argue that she’s wrong. He adjusts himself to lift his hips more in the air, wanting to have a better angle, and when he’s positioned himself comfortable he feels Gridlock lean over him, mouth by his ear as she whispers. “Well, I can tear your ass open if you ask, at least…” She watches as Mozzie’s face goes bright red, smiling and once she figures she has plenty of lube over her fingers, she slowly and carefully rubs two of her fingers against Mozzie’s ass, causing the other man to tense for a moment from the cold of the liquid, before Gridlock pushes her fingers inside him slowly, making him moan softly and close his eyes, cursing quietly. “Let me know if it’s too much. I know you want to get to the good stuff, but we’re taking this slow as long as I know I’m not hurting you. Okay?” She gets a slight nod from Mozzie, who simply pushes his hips back a bit to get Gridlock’s fingers in him all the way, sighing in satisfaction when he does. “I’ll let ya know, love… But I’m good, really. We’ve done this loads of times. If anything, I need you to move. Um. Please.”

Gridlock smiles a bit from the added please, knowing Mozzie knows that she hates when he needily demands, so she rewards him for such, her fingers carefully finding a slow rhythm of pulling out of Mozzie, threateningly almost all the way, before pushing back in deep. Gridlock elicits a lot of moans out of the smaller man, listening to him sound so needy with his cries, his hips occasionally pushing back into her fingers which he’s all too pleased about. Gridlock reaches under him, thankful for the precum starting to drip, as it helps to lubricate more there as she begins to stroke over Mozzie’s dick again, getting some louder moans of pleasure from the man. It isn’t long before she hears him whimpering into the sheets for more, so she figures it never hurts to over prep, working a third finger into Mozzie and he gasps with a shiver, tensing up for a moment but relaxing quick as her hands work on his ass and dick. Gridlock’s never been one to bottom, she’s ridden Mozzie on occasion and he’s sometimes been on top of her but that’s about it, as she generally prefers Mozzie like this. He’s easier to control when he’s the one not in control, he practically melts into a whiny mess and Gridlock admits it’s pretty hot. She speeds up the thrusting of her fingers and stroking of her hand as she feels Mozzie eagerly bucking his hips again, whining for more. She figures at this rate he’s about ready, so before he can whine about being ready she moves her hand from his dick and gives one last deep thrust with her fingers, hitting Mozzie’s sweet spot she figures as he lets out a shudder and a low moan and his hips wiggling eagerly. She pulls her fingers back and hand away, pulling a complaint groan from Mozzie, but she gives a smack to his ass with a yelp from him, picking up the lube and starting to apply it to the silicone of her strap on. Mozzie had insisted on her getting the hot pink one, and while she has others, it was the first she bought when she got with Mozzie, so she prefers it the best. Plus, it’s the longest, and she prefers the length over girth, and Mozzie does too as he melts from his sweet spot being thrusted against.

Once Gridlock has thoroughly lubed up the strap on, she looks over to Mozzie impatiently squirming about, his hand under him and stroking himself as he breathes heavily. She rolls her eyes, swatting his hand away and he whines, looking back at her. “What? Can’t a man help himself while you’re busy?” She snorts in response, moving behind Mozzie to a comfortable position and angling herself, one hand keeping ahold of Mozzie by his hip. “No, because it doesn’t take that long. I don’t need you finishing already, you drongo.” Mozzie scoffs but he doesn’t further argue, because Gridlock will more than readily stop if he gets too mouthy at her. He closes his eyes, arms folded under his chin as he keeps his hips lifted, shivering with some excitement as he feels the tip of Gridlock’s toy pressed against his ass. “Don’t move, okay? I’m pushing in, and I do mean it, I don’t want to tear your ass.” Mozzie laughs, which is abruptly cut off with a moan as Gridlock pushes her hips forward into Mozzie, pushing fully forward until she’s completely in Mozzie’s as, one hand squeezing his hip tight and the other moving to rub over one of his thighs, mumbling. “You’re always really hot like this, Maxy… One of the few ways I can get you to quiet down.” Gridlock smirks as Mozzie just mumbles some nonsense response, giving a pat to Mozzie’s thigh as both her hands move to hold Mozzie by his hips as she speaks. “I’m going to move now, that alright?” She gets a slow nod in response, which she figures he’s fine, because he’s right. They’ve done this plenty of times, his ass is used to it.

Gridlock moves her hips back slow, listening to Mozzie whine over it, fidgeting under her and she squeezes his hips a bit tight as a warning for him to relax, which he does, and Gridlock pushes in slow but back in deep, getting a moan from Mozzie that’s low and full of arousal. She keeps her slow pace for a while, listening to Mozzie’s moans get more needy sounding, taking it as a cue to move faster before he can say anything about it, closing her eyes slowly as Mozzie’s cries fill the room. Mozzie can be loud, but thankfully no one is really in their rooms, they’re all out working on projects or out of the base on missions or doing shopping, life things. Smoke’s always teased about her needed to buy him a gag, which really she’s thought about it, after giving the man a punch to the arm. As it stands now, though, Gridlock couldn’t be more than happy to hear Mozzie’s loud moans, watching his body writhe underneath her with pleasure and eagerness. It has been too long, Gridlock’s really been feeling it.

As her mind wandered, Gridlock had picked up a pretty decent thrusting pace, Mozzie’s hands squeezing at the bedsheets as he bottoms out Gridlock’s quick thrusts, whining underneath her and he glances back. “T-Tori.. I’m getting- I’m getting close, just.. Just get a bit more rough, I can’t last much longer..” He slumps underneath her with that, moaning out her name a few times as she roughly bucks her hips into Mozzie, able to tell he’s close from the amount of precum leaking from him. Gridlock sighs, her hands squeezing tight on Mozzie’s hips as she pushes her hips more, pulling out fast but snapping her hips back into him, listening to Mozzie’s moans grow desperate and louder, her eyes closing with a heavy breath as she leans her head back, one of her hands sliding from Mozzie’s hips and taking rough hold of his dick, starting to stroke him in tune with her hip thrusts which well push against his sweet spot over and over in an unrelenting pace.

Mozzie barely lasts with this new pacing of pleasure being given to him, his hips pushing eagerly into Gridlock as he mumbles a quick warning that he’s about to cum, but he’s sure it came out as a nonsense babble, moaning loud that goes low as he cums into Gridlock’s hands, his vision going star like as the warmth in his stomach begins to cool, whimpering as Gridlock pushes a few more thrusts into him to help him ride out his high, hand moving away from his dick. She slows her hips after a few moments, slowly pulling the silicone dick from Mozzie’s ass and gently rubbing over his back as his hips finally slump down to the bed, taking deep breaths as he tries to recover. Gridlock shakes her head, rubbing his ass gently, muttering. “You’re gonna make a mess of the sheets…” Mozzie snorts, slowly turning onto his back to grin up at her, his arms folding behind his head. “Oi, I know, I know.. I’ll help you wash ‘em later, no big deal… That was… Super hot, by the way.” Gridlock rolls her eyes, getting a nearby towel and wiping the cum from her hands, smiling. “You say that same thing afterwards every time.” She sits next to Mozzie’s legs after tossing the towel by their dirty clothes, looking towards Mozzie as he starts to move towards her, gently kissing over her hips and thighs, gently tugging one of the straps of the strap on and looking up at Gridlock. “That’s cause it’s true every time, love. Take this thing off, let me help you out there.”  
When Mozzie offers to help Gridlock finish off, she adjusts so she’s on the bed more, Mozzie quick to squirm between her legs with a grin, watching her undo some of the straps before pulling the toy off and leaning to set it on one of their side tables, not wanting to toss it on the floor and dirty it. Gridlock flinches with a gasp as she already feels Mozzie’s tongue sliding between her folds, leaning back again with a moan as her hand moves into Mozzie’s hair, gently petting over his head with a heavy breath. “Y-You wanted to give me no warning there, did ya?..” Mozzie just hums in response, his tongue lapping over Gridlock’s clit, hand moving to push two of his fingers into her slow, finding no resistance from how aroused she had become. Gridlock relaxes, her shoulders slumping as she leans her head back with a moan, petting Mozzie’s hair as he works on her neglected heat. She can’t imagine she’ll last too long with how aroused she had gotten from railing Mozzie, plus he seems to want to finish her off quick with how quick his fingers are thrusting and his tongue eagerly pushing against her clit. Gridlock moans, softly, hand lightly tugging Mozzie’s hair as she whines out. “F-Fuck… Maxy- I-I’m really.. Really close… Keep going, just like that, love.. Ahh..” She bites her lower lip as Mozzie sucks on her clit, his fingers scissoring Gridlock open as he keeps thrusting them in and out of her, and when Gridlock finally pushes over the edge and cums, her head leans forward with a low moan, hand squeezing Mozzie’s hair and the other squeezing the bundled bedsheets in her fist.

Mozzie laps up the fluids that he comes eagerly, listening to Gridlock’s heavy breathing as he keeps going, fingers pulled out and working her clit slowly, tongue licking slow but hotly, before he grunts as one of Gridlock’s thighs push against his head to nudge him away, shuffling back away from her with her hand as well pushing his head away. Gridlock sighs shakily with relief, slowly slumping backwards on their bed and Mozzie slides up next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist loosely and he leans on his elbow next to her with a lazy smile, watching her chest heave with her breathing.

“...Well, talk about one way to clear up some boredom.” Mozzie says after he figures the silence has gone on long enough, Gridlock’s breathing finally returning to normal and she snorts, cracking an eye open to look at Mozzie with a slight smile. “You never know when to stop talking, do you?” Mozzie shrugs, grunting as Gridlock pulls him against her and they cuddle close together, both figuring they have plenty of time to clean their mess later and instead focus on each other for now.

“No, I don’t know when to stop talkin’, love. And I think you like it best that way.” Gridlock laughs from his comment, kissing his forehead first then his lips which Mozzie returns gladly. The two of them keeping their foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed, listening to their slow breathing from being so close for a moment, before Gridlock speaks up and breaks the silence. “I guess you got me there… Your voice brings a lot of comfort, even though you never stop talking.”

“More comfort for you, then. Right?” Mozzie quickly adds, pressing a kiss to her throat.

Gridlock nods, gently running her hand through Mozzie’s hair. “Right. I love you, Maxy.” Mozzie smiles, pressing a kiss to Gridlock’s lips softly before mumbling against them, his hand brushing over her cheek. “I love ya too, Tori.”

After some more exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and kisses between the two, they finally decide to get up, shower, and get some fresh clothes on. They washed their bedsheets together with Mozzie pestering Gridlock all the while, as he figured his boredom was solved with one simple sexual exchange between them.

Unfortunately, Mozzie’s energy knows no end, and his boredom can’t ever be stopped. But it can be temporarily distracted if you know how to play him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also dear God I can't write good endings so sorry about whatever all that is. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
